Life Love The Whole Crazy Game
by Kayyness
Summary: Can Hermione Granger get through seventh year without killing Draco? Can Draco fall in love with someone he despises? And when will Ron get a clue? RW/HG HP/GW DM/HG more to come. REVIEW!
1. What the?

**New story, because I loooovvveeee writing the the type of ship I'm writing!!**

**HOORAH!! **

**Hopefully, it will be different from the other types of these stories. Cross your fingers!**

**A/N: I will be saying either, Hermione's Turn or Draco's turn to determine whose point of view it is from in each chapter!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione Granger walked into the Head Girl and Head Boy dormitory, threw her school bag on the handsome cherry wood bed with Gryffindor hangings and a Gryffindor bedspread, and started unpacking clothes into her matching cherry dresser; she put up her books (both pleasurable and school textbooks) onto the matching cherry bookcase as well.

She looked into the bathroom. A 6-foot jacuzzi bathtub sat towards the back, along with a marble and glass shower. She stuffed her shampoos, conditioners, body sprays, and all the other usual things a seventeen year old teenage girl needs.

'_Aaahhh," _she thought, _"Being a Head Girl really _does _have it's perks."_

She walked out from the bathroom into the bedroom to hear a boy bending over his suitcase.

Finally she was going to know who the Head Boy was, she hadn't known who it was. She knew it wasn't a Gryffindor, but she was hoping it was that Ravenclaw, Betram Aubrey.

She ran her fingers through her fluffy brownish hair and started to walk towards the boy unpacking.

"Hi, there," she said, craning her neck slightly to see the male," I'm Hermione, the New Head Girl, and you are...?"

"Merlin, Granger, the whole bloody world knows who you are, you and the Weasel and Potty. No need for introductions. The boy turned around with a haughty air and lifted up the eyebrows under the green eyes, showed the pointed pale face, with the white blonde hair that Hermione (sadly) knew so, so well.

"No!" gasped Hermione, and put her hand to her chest, and sat on the bed.

"Yes!!" Draco Malfoy mocked in a breathy voice, and finished the last of his unpacking; he shoved his trunk under his bed.

"Why you? You're annoying enough as it is in classes; I really don't need to see you all the time. How will I get work done?" She threw up her hands and fell back on her bed, lying on her back.

Draco walked up to her and looked down upon her; his expression one she couldn't understand. "I know it's sad you're not with Weasley; you'd be able to make out 24/7, but you can live with me. It's just going to be hard to live with you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and sat up. Had he gotten taller over the summer? Her head only barely reached the bottom of his chest. She stood up; yes, that made her feel more in control.

"Me? Hard to live with? Please..." she folded her arms; and stuck out a hip, her usual arguing stance.

"How about this? A truce. I really don't want to like you, I quite like hating you. But I do need to focus on something other than you." He held out his hand.

Hermione was incredibly surprised. No Mudblood? Hmm... maybe he had become nicer...

She reached to shake hands with him, a split second before they touched he pulled his hand back, and broke into peals of laughter.

"Would you really think I'd shake hands with a Mudblood like you? Granger, I really thought you weren't _that_ thick!!" He guffawed, if you could actually do it in a stylish way, like Draco could.

Hermione fumed, feeling the blush creep upon her cheeks. She ran to the bathroom, and put her head over the sink, hands gripping both sides of the sink.

She felt the anger getting stronger as she stood still. She slowly looked at her reflection.

A teenage girl, exquisitely beautiful, staring back at her. There was the hair some people called bushy; she thought she looked weird when she fixed it thin with soft waves.

She quickly threw up her hair in a bun, breathed out slowly, and walked out.

She stalked up to Draco's bed, where he sat, writing a letter. She pointed a finger at him and said, " Don't you _dare_ ever call me a Mudblood again. Not because it annoys me, really, I could care less, I am a Mudblood and proud. But you need to learn that your blood doesn't mean _anything_ anymore! And if you don't start being a _lot_ nicer, you'll be getting a brilliant black eye to go with that ugly face!"

She walked off out of the room, to go see Harry and Ron, back in the Gryffindor common room, not seeing the shock on his face.

She smiled to herself as she walked down the corridors to the portrait hole. That had felt really, really good. She hoped that would stop him for at least, a week tops.

Yeah, right. Well, a girl could hope, couldn't she?

She said the password, and ran into the arms of her current boyfriend, Ron Weasley. They had started going out at the middle of sixth year, and things were still going strong.

She snuggled deep into his thick forearms, smelling the smell of his cologne, mixed him the smell of the Burrow. It was her favorite smell.

"'Mione, what on earth is wrong? Relax, tell me what's wrong!" He led her over to the plushy Gryffindor couches which lined the walls, and threw shadows on the walls from the merrily bouncing fire.

She told him the whole story, and his face got more mad as she went on, and by the end of it, his ears were tomato red, a warning sign, she knew.

"I'm going to get that bloody prat, Hermione, you wait here." He started to get up, but she pulled him back.

"No, Ron, that's up to me, not you..." She stood up next to him, and kissed him on the lips. "Where's Harry?"

"Do I even need to tell you?" He said with a playful smile, and turned around to leave after squeezing Hermione's hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went to go back to her room. The room that was, sadly, shared with Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ginny had been going out a little longer than her and Ron, and they were inseparable. Hermione had seen it coming, since fourth year, once she loosened up a little around Harry. She anticipated they would most likely be married.

Harry and Dumbledore had managed to kill of Voldemort last year, after finishing off all the Horcruxes. Sixth year had seemed to go so slow, and she had almost gotten E's on all her final exams. But it was worth it, helping Harry with all the research.

She turned around and closed the door once she had gotten back. She saw Draco laying on his bed, in just boxers.

Barf.

She looked over towards him with a look of disgust. "Merlin, put some clothes on, before you make me sick!"

He laughed and shoved on a T-shirt, laughing as he did. She took her clothes for bed (a tank-top and a pair of boxers) and went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Once she was done showering, dressing, and brushing her teeth, she walked out, and walked to the bookshelf for '_Hogwarts, A History.'_

"What the heck Granger, you tell me to put some clothes on, yet you get to show more body than I do?" He sat on his bed and put his book down.

She shook her head. "We're wearing the same amount of clothes, smart one, boxers and a shirt."

"I thought you would wear those stupid frilly grandma dresses, sorta like Longbottom's grandmother." He laughed, and laid back down.

"What time period are you in?" She arched an eyebrow, and laid down with her book.

"More like why are you still going out with Weasel?" asked Draco.

"Because," Hermione shot back, putting an emphasis on the word 'because',"I love him."

Draco snorted. "Pssh... I bet you 5 Galleons... no, 10 Galleons, you find someone else to fall 'in love' with, and you dump Weasel for him, once you realize it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You're on, and that's 10 Galleons in the bag for me, because we do truly love each other."

Draco looked down and grimaced. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that, won't we Granger?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!! The start of yet, another story... I'm horrible with this, I know... I really need to finish what I start. And don't worry, I will, I promise. It's just that I get all these good ideas, one after the other...**

**AND THEY CALL MY NAME!! AAAAHHHH!!**

**I see fanfiction ideas... woooooooooo...**

**haha. well, Review!! Reviewing rocks. If you review, you get Internet hugs!!**

**Kay**


	2. Amortentia, Mmmm

**Back once again, and I must say, I really think I will enjoy this story, I've been writing it in my head for...er... quite some time, about a month... so here goes.**

**Please Review!! Thank you to the 4 who have reviewed so far. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Draco's Turn**

Draco stuffed his hands down further into the pocket of his robes as he stalked through the hallway, feeling his wand in his pocket. He soon came to the Great Hall; first morning of the last year of Hogwarts.

He quickly sat down between Goyle and Zabini, staring into his oatmeal, not reaching to butter his usual two pieces of toast.

"Hey, Draco, what's up?" asked Zabini, completely oblivious.

"Merlin, Zabini, of all the bloody girls in this school, it would be Granger, wouldn't it?!" he exclaimed throwing his hands on the table, momentarily causing his utensils to rise and fall. He continued. "I mean, I sort of realized it, but still? I have to spend the bloody year with her, and she's already started acting like a Potter-loving prat!

"And if she's sooo smart, why hasn't she realized that stupid Weasley is, and has been, for a while, cheating on her?" He scowled and took a bite of his oatmeal.

Zabini blinked twice, and tilted his head; lips pursed. "What on earth are you talking about, Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let me make this simple. Granger is Head Girl with me. For a so-called 'smart girl', she really is thick."

Zabini's mouth dropped open; his eyes grew big. "How d'you know, then?"

Draco smirked as he finished his oatmeal. "Saw him twice with that Brown girl from Gryffindor. Once at Diagon Alley before school; then in the hallway on the way to my room. Doesn't even try to hide it." He scowled with distaste.

"Why don't you tell Granger, then? Maybe she'd act a little nicer." Zabini said, getting up and straightening his robes.

"Why should I? She's smart enough; she can figure it our on her own." Draco sneered as he walked away towards Potions, his first class of the day.

Draco was halfway to the Dungeons when he heard Pansy Parkinson running up behind him calling his name; he sighed inwardly, put on what he hoped was a 'Merlin, you're annoying' smile, and turned around to face her.

"Hey, Draco! I've been calling your name since you left the Great Hall, didn't you hear me?" she asked, immediately smiling that tiny little smile that made Draco want to shove his head into the wall.

"No, Pansy, I didn't," said Draco tightly through his tightened lips, before smiling once again. In fact, he had heard her, but he thought himself far enough away to say that he couldn't.

She gripped his arm through both of hers as they kept walking; he didn't have the heart to hex her off. Draco turned his head away and made a sick face, and rolled his eyes, then turned back. Didn't this girl ever realize, in her six (about to be seven) years here, that he couldn't stand the sight of her?

See, even though everyone thought he was mean, even bullyish (Ok, that was really only Potter and his little friends), he was really a nice guy. To his fellow Slytherins, of course. Even to the occasional first year Hufflepuff who knew well enough not to mess with him.

"_If only Granger could know how nice I am, at least to Pansy," _he thought, looking down on the girl wrapped around his left arm, "_Maybe she would think twice about saying how horrible I really am."_

"So, Draco, you know what's coming up in only two weeks?" she simpered at him, as they walked into Potions; there, he slowly untwined himself from her, surprisingly force-like grip, and sat down.

"What, Pansy?" he said in a tired voice, although he already knew what. "Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Oh yes!" she squealed, and hugged him. He made a gross face at Zabini and Crabbe as they laughed at him.

"Aren't we a little old to be excited about this?" Draco questioned, looking at Pansy.

"No, because we can be together!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to sit down; we're supposed to be working on Amortentia today." He started to walk away.

"Ok." Pansy sighed sadly, and went to sit by Millicent.

"Alright, now today class, we are learning Amortentia, one of the most powerful love potions in existence today, as Granger told us at the end of last lesson." Professor Slughorn beamed, and motioned to Hermione, who sat between Harry and Ron smiling slightly. "Now, instead of working with your usual partners, I will pair you up today, to try something new." He clapped his hands and got out a list.

A groan issued through the class.

"Let's see," he scanned the list, and cleared his throat, "Alright. We have Harry and Ernie; Ron and Pansy (Pansy immediately looked to Draco and whimpered, and Ron rolled his eyes); Draco and Hermione; Blaise and Hannah (Hannah threw a longing look over to Zabini; every girl thought he was handsome); and... Millicent and Zacharias."

Draco's eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. Why her? Wasn't he forced to be around her enough?

She came and sat down beside him quietly, and started putting a fire under his cauldron.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed. "That's mine!"

"Well, we are working together, right?" She sighed and looked back at the book.

Draco thought about last night. She was right, blood didn't matter anymore, and he knew that. But he thought she would know that old habits die hard. And in this case, really hard. He really didn't care she was a Mudblood. That was his dad's area of expertise. What he liked was getting her ticked off. It was really funny to him.

But he knew he should stop, so he thought he would try again with this truce thing. For real.

"Ok, before we start, I just want to say, I really do want a truce." Draco stated, which made Hermione look at him with a look of incredulity.

"What, so you can call me Mudblood again, and laugh even more because I fell for it again?" She questioned, and added the first ingredient.

"No, I really mean it, I mean, come on, old habits die hard." He said, and when she snorted, then looked up he raised his eyebrows, and held out his hand.

She eyed it warily, as if it was a bug, then her expression softened, and she looked him in the eye. "But no more insults towards me, alright?"

"I'll only call you Granger if you call me Malfoy; no having a go at me either." He said, and she shook her head.

They shook hands; Draco thought her hand felt soft, like his Nimbus 2004 in his hand.

They obviously shook longer than they needed to; Draco let go quickly, and Hermione shook her head.

"Alright," she said, as he added the fifth ingredient and stirred," The potion should be turning pink now."

And indeed, it was turning pink. As was Hermione, in the cheeks. She hid her face in the book, as her cheeks got even more hot. Lucky for her, Draco was too busy adding the last ingredients for him to notice.

The spirals curled upwards and kept going; Draco and Hermione gulped in breaths of air, the most beautiful smell in the world, at least to them.

"Alright, once the potion is done, record what it smells like to you on a piece of parchment, then bring a flask up here, along with you paper." Professor Slughorn said, clearing room on his desk to take the students' work.

Draco looked down on the blank piece, then wrote it down.

_Amortentia smells like my mother's best perfume, chocolate cake freshly baked, and something new, cannot put my finger on it(perhaps an unopened book, maybe?)._

He quickly gave Hermione the parchment, which she read, then smirked. She quickly started writing.

_I think the Amortentia smells like fresh parchment, freshly mown grass, and a musky smell (I can't identify it, but it's wonderful.)_

He folded up the parchment, while she bottled a flask of the potion, then they both walked their work to the front of the classroom.

Slughorn took their assignment, then said,"Wonderful job, I'm glad I put you two together."

Draco turned his head away in disbelief; Hermione smiled tightly, and started to walk away.

Draco went back to his dorm after class and put the beginning of his essay for Potions away; then went on to Astronomy.

After lunch he attended Charms, during which Crabbe and Goyle messed up their hair, and made themselves have pig-tails, with pink ribbons tied around in a bow (they were studying how to grow out hair in different colors.)

He walked back from the Great Hall after dinner; Zabini having told him of this Ravenclaw sixth year, which he had invited to Hogsmeade, and started to approach the Heads' dorms.

He walked through their private common room and dropped his books on the couch sitting in there. He started making his way up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Woo-hoo I left you on a cliff hanger (not really). What happens next isn't 'too' big, I just want it in Hermione's point of wiew...**

**And I need to work on my Sirius Black story (An Unexpected Marauder's Love Story). Go read it if you haven't already; I'm about to go update it...**

**And a HUMOUNGOUS (spell check on that) THANKS TO Glitterpaw!! Thank you for reviewing almost ALL my stories, it's really nice of you!! :D Internet hugs to you, along with a virtual cookie -- O -- It's right there. the circle thing. haha.**

**What else to say?! Oh yeah, please, please REVIEW!! **

**Kay**


	3. Tell Me Already!

**Yay, I think people are really taking to this story... Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with all my other stories (One is like half-way through or more, I could say) and BREAKING DAWN!! :D I won't spoil it right now though...**

**Well, review if you like (you better like).**

**Hope you like the little Twilighting thing I put in. I couldn't resist! ;)**

**Read on, friends, read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione strummed her fingers over the guitar, singing softly in a small voice. Enclosed in the privacy of her dormitory, it felt better being alone. Not having Lavender poking her skinny face in asking if that racket was her. Or having the other girls point until she felt her face go red.

She sat quietly for a minute, listening for the sound of Draco walking up the stairs. No way did she want him to catch her playing. He would only call her names and laugh for the rest of the year. Not that she cared what he thought.

She went back to the song she was trying to write for Ron for Christmas. Christmas was a while away, but she needed all the time she could get... See, she could write five essays for McGonagall, and get Outstandings to boot, but when it came to songs... you shouldn't even ask.

She sang out loud on the last line she was working on, then heard a thump near the door. She twisted her head quickly, then not seeing anyone (yet!), she thrust her guitar in its case, then under the bed. She grabbed a book just in time to see Draco walk through the door with a sigh and throw his bag on his bed.

"Broken record in here, Granger?" Draco said with a chuckle as he laid out on his bed.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" she snapped, feeling her skin turn a bright shade of red. He didn't hear _her_, did he?

"Oh, I just thought I heard a record singing the same line over and over... That is the definition of a broken record." He said, confused.

"Oh... no, nothing wrong here!" she said a little too brightly, then went back to pretending to read her book.

"Ah... well, the Weasel wanted me to give you a message." He said as he took out his quill, and what Hermione saw to be a letter to his mother.

"Really?" she could feel her face immediately brighten. "What?"

"Like I'm really going to do something for him?" he asked, then shook his head. "He's downstairs. I let him in our common room."

She jumped off the bed, then pretended to mark her spot. "Ok, well see you." She quickly brushed her hair out and ran to the door.

"Oh, yeah, Granger?" Draco asked, as she put her hand to the door. She opened it and looked back.

"What?" she asked.

"Next time you 'pretend' to read a book, make sure it's not upside down." He pointed to the book, which was marked with the bookmark sticking down at the bottom.

Hermione made a face and walked out of the room, while Draco laughed louder than she'd ever heard him.

XxXxXx

"Ron?" she called as went down the last flight of steps.

"Hey, 'Mione, how was your day?" Ron made a face, and motioned to her room.

"As well as can be expected." She grimaced slightly, and he chuckled.

"Well, I'm here to make it all better." He said, and started to kiss her.

After about fifteen minutes, she broke apart. "What did you want to tell me, anyways?"

Ron looked slightly mussed and confused. "Oh, yeah, I can't do Hogsmeade next weekend." He tried to start kissing Hermione again, but she jumped off the couch.

"What d'you mean, 'can't do Hogsmeade'?" she asked angrily. They had made very big plans, their first time in Hogsmeade to be, well, teenagers, in a while.

"Sorry, but Harry's called practice. We have to work the new kids." He made an apologetic face.

"Well, alright," she said sadly. "Next time?"

"For sure, 'Mione. You know I want to be with you." He said, with force.

She smiled slightly, and he got up and started kissing her again.

"Ahem."

Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Draco rolled his eyes, and started walking across the common room.

"Get out!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey, stop it Ron, it's his common room too." Hermione said quietly.

"Pssh. Like I care what your Weasel thinks, Granger. But I've got to eat. See you after dinner." Draco opened the door and disappeared behind it.

Ron shook his head and started to go back, but Hermione stopped him. "Malfoy's right. I'm hungry. I'll see you down at the Great Hall." Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Alright. See you in there." Ron left and five minutes later after making herself presentable, Hermione left to go downstairs.

XxXxXx

Hermione sat down next to Harry, and grabbed some roast beef. "Where's Ron?"

"I dunno. Said he had something to take care of." Harry said, looking through a pile of papers and trying to eat at the same time.

"Okay." Hermione looked to Ginny. "How's Quidditch going?"

"Great. I think Edward is really improving, and so is Jacob. Did you know Jacob is related to the Blacks?" she asked Hermione as they looked toward the table, and waved at a pale boy with bronze hair, reminding her of Cedric Diggory, who had died two years ago, and a muscular guy with russet colored skin and black hair sticking up in all directions.

"No way? Really?" Hermione said, then took another bite. "I guess he could be. His last name Black too?"

"Yep. Harry really likes him. He's a great Beater. Edward Cullen is also a great Chaser. Really amazing."

Harry cut in. "Jacob is really good. Lots of potential. Cool to talk to. Lots of stories about Sirius' cousins. They are so wild. Wilder than Sirius, and we all know that's hard to beat."

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

Hermione started scanning the Great Hall. She couldn't find a sign of him. Where had he gone? He hadn't mentioned needing to study, or doing anything else? She was half-way between standing and sitting at the table, running her eyes across the room to see if he started as conversation with someone else at another table.

Something finally caught her attention. She saw Draco Malfy looking at her with an expression resembling pity, arrogance, and superiority, along with sympathy.

"I bet I know where he is." He mouthed.

She furrowed her brows.

"You can't figure it out? Pathetic." He mouthed, then turned back to his conversation.

"Who are you looking at, Hermione?" Harry started looking through the crowd like she had.

"Nothing in particular." she said, then packed up her things, and got up. She said her good-byes to Harry and Ginny, resigned to the fact that Ron wouldn't be making it to dinner that night.

XxXxXx

"Where d'you think he was at?" Hermione asked Draco later that night, as they did their patrols.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Draco said as they walked through the fourth floor.

Hermione made a face. "Try me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "See I'll tell you, but then you'll get all defensive, too defensive because you'll know I'm right and you won't be able to stand it; and then I'll get yelled at because you can't take the fact that your all-knowing mind might've skipped over something."

"I promise I won't." She crossed her heart.

Peeves floated over them, and started to mess with Hermione's hair, tugging and knotting it. Draco blasted him off with a curse, while Peeves floated off screaming and holding his now severed arm.

"Er... thanks." Hermione said, trying to untangle her hair.

Draco raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Come on, Malfoy, tell me! I won't yell at you!!" Hermione exclaimed, tugging on his left arm. He quickly pulled his arm away, looking at her with a surprised expression.

Hermione felt her face turn bright red _again_. Why did this always have to happen?

She didn't pester him anymore, and they stayed a good two feet away from each other as they finished their duties for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, not as long as I would've wanted, but I've got a house to clean :O Sorry. Anyway, I've got more stuff I want to do in Draco's POV.**

**I don't know about others, but as far as actual book reading goes, and writing fanfiction go, My fave. characters are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!**

**Like for books I like Harry, Ron, and Sirius. And Fred and George.**

**In fanfiction I LOVE THE MARAUDERS (except Peter) and Draco... and Ginny.**

**I love all the characters up there, and many others, it's just you don't hear about the young Marauders enough in the books, you know?**

**Anyway review, and see if you can catch the Twilighting moment...**

**KAY**


	4. Truth

**Woohoo... I only have 2 or so weeks (maybe less, I haven't counted) until school so I'm probably going to try to put a couple more chapters up, but who knows?? Sniff, Sniff... school. **

**Anyways... here I go. Review please, I would really appreciate it. Thank you to the people who keep reviewing. You make me feel oh so happy.**

**A/N: The Draco in MY mind has cute hair. Think to Tom Felton in the third movie, only thicker and messier.**

**Well, um... READ ON!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Draco's Turn**

Draco walked down to breakfast, trying to weave through all the young students on their way to morning classes. He brushed his fingers through his shaggy hair, and sighed, unable to see Blaise or Goyle in the throng. Unfortunately, Pansy had spotted him sticking his head up above the crowd, and ran over, pushing first-years out of the way.

"Merlin Pansy, you might kill one next time," Draco said, pointing to a young Hufflepuff who was holding her head and looking dazed.

"Oh Drakey," she simpered, squishing her already tiny crumpled face,"You're such a kidder." She immediately attached onto his arm as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

Draco kept tripping from Pansy holding onto him with such force. Finally after stumbling for the third time, Draco shook his arm free and tried walking ahead, but Pansy pulled up her robes and trotted along, panting.

"Drake, honey, slow down." she puffed.

Draco pretended to scan the crowd of Gryffindors and Slytherins down below. "Oh, er... Pansy, I think I see someone down there I need to talk to, see ya..."

He hitched up his bag and started running, as Pansy called down, "Who, Drakey...Oh, wait for me!"

By the time he got down to Hagrid's hut, no one was there that he normally talked to... just a couple of Gryffindors... He eyes brightened as he saw Hermione and immediately ran over to talk to her, finding one person to get rid of his pest. He forgot to notice, however, that Harry and Ron close by, as usual.

"Granger!" Draco panted, clutching at his side, "Pretend to talk to me about something...anything!"

"Er... what?" asked Hermione, looking confused.

"Quick!" Draco hissed under his breath, seeing Pansy running toward him with a look of rage. He motioned to Hermione, and she seemed to realize what was wrong.

"Oh!... Er... Malfoy..." she blundered, seeing Pansy two feet away, "What time do we need to patrol tonight?"

He pretended to think while Pansy slipped her hand through his. He tried to pull away, but to no avail. "Er... I think it's six o'clock."

She smiled at him, and Pansy rolled her eyes and walked towards Millicent, tugging Draco along with her.

"Thank you," he mouthed, trying to unlease himself from Pansy.

"Anytime," she rolled her eyes and snorted.

He turned around and gave a slight chuckle, and kept walking, finally being able to free himself from her claw-like grip.

"Dude, what's up?" came a call from above. He saw Blaise running towards him.

"Hey, nothing much. Trying to get away..." he motioned towards Pansy and her group of dumb-looking girls.

"Ah... I feel your pain. I actually talked to Hannah Abbott this morning to get away from Millicent. They are like blood-hounds when it comes to the male population of Hogwarts." Blaise snorted and rolled up his shirt-sleeves.

"Nah, just the male Slytherin population of Hogwarts." Draco smiled, and Blaise let out a guffaw of laughter.

"Kids, time ter get started..." Hagrid bellowed, walking out of the Forbidden Forest. "We're going ter do a new animal today, lo' o' fun..." Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes, and walked along with the rest of the class.

Draco, Goyle, and Blaise were trying to catch faeries for studying, their classwork for Care of Magical Creatures. It was tiring, but a perfect way to catch conversations that should've been otherwise private.

"Hermione, since when are you and Malfoy friends?" asked Harry.

"We're not friends...persay...we're more like... I dunno, business partners." She shrugged her shoulders and studied the faerie in front of her.

"Yeah, right, Hermione, don't give us that." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth! But since you two don't have to work with him... or share a dorm with him..." Hermione said, watching Harry pretend to shudder and Ron shuddering for real, rolled her eyes, "You two! Merlin, he's trying to be cordial to me..."

"That's garbage and you know it Hermione." Ron pointed out.

Draco rolled his eyes and kept listening.

"Garbage that someone is trying to be a better person towards me?" asked Hermione, getting more heated, "Well, he's doing a better job than you lately, Ronald!"

Ron made a face and pointed to himself, "Oi! Hermione, I've already told you, I've got practice! It's not my fault, talk to Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whoa Ron, leave me out of this..."

"Oh, Harry, don't worry," she said, waving a hand. "But where were you last night at dinner? Nowhere to be seen!"

"_Oh, he was somewhere to be seen. It's like I'm a magnet when it comes to him and that Brown girl._" thought Draco.

"I'm sorry! I had... to finish homework." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head and exclaimed, "And I thought that was when you came to me and whined until I did it for you!"

Draco an his group turned in their faeries and Draco went back to listening. Everyone was walking towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh, go away Ron!" Hermione screamed and started running up the hill. Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and started walking a little faster.

Draco said his good-byes and kept walking through the castle, narrowing avoiding Peeves and ducking into the Head common room. He dropped his robes on the couch and kept walking to his room to put his school bag up.

Draco walked in and dumped his bag on the bed, and turned around to see Hermione on her bed, crying into a pillow.

"Wow... you know, Weasley isn't worth crying over..." Draco said, trying to be a little sympathetic.

Hermione jumped slightly, then turned over, wiping her eyes with her arm. "You think?"

"Trust me, I know Granger." Draco rolled his eyes, then held out his hand.

She eyed it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you off your bed so you can stop crying like a mental git who thinks she can't do better than the Weasel." Draco said, to which Hermione darkened.

"D'you have to make everything sound like an insult?"

Draco beamed. "It's what I do best." he said sarcastically.

She hesitantly took his hand then got off the bed. She quickly let go once she got up, and Draco nodded once, then left for lunch, leaving Hermione standing there in their dorm.

XxXxXx

Blaise knocked into Draco's arm, and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. "Granger's looking at you."

Draco quickly scanned the area Blaise had motioned to, and saw Hermione staring at him with her head resting on one hand. When he quickly nodded once at her, she turned away quickly, and said something to the bronze-haired boy beside her.

"Dude, do you two have a thing?" Blaise asked once, snorting as he said so.

"Not in the least." Draco smirked, and kept eating his dinner. Charms had been really difficult that afternoon.

"What are you talking about Drakey?" asked Pansy.

"Nothing..." Draco said, trying to shut her up.

"And why were you talking to her during class this morning?" asked Pansy, to which Blaise raised his eyebrows.

"What I do and who with is absolutely none of your business at all, Pansy." Draco said in a bored voice, and whispered towards Blaise, "It was about patrolling times." Blaise nodded and smiled slightly as Pansy got hysterical.

"What?! Are you going around with her?" asked Pansy in an extremely loud voice, which caused people to look.

"No Pansy. Nothing. At all." Draco's eyes got big.

She breathed out. "As long as that's it."

XxXxXx

"So, will you tell me tonight?" asked Hermione.

"No, Granger, I will not tell you. How many times do you need to ask?" Draco said, as he checked inside the second floor boys' bathroom during duties that night.

"Until you say yes and tell me." she said.

He shook his head and they walked a little farther.

"How about this? We play a game, and if I win, you tell me, and if you win, you don't have to say." Hermione said.

Draco thought about that. "Well, ok."

Hermione smirked. "It's a Muggle game called Truth. Basically you answer the question truthfully. If you pass you lose, but only if I answer the next question you give me after you pass."

Draco thought was easy, but he saw a loophole. "You can't ask me to tell you, though."

She sighed. "Fine, then... D'you want me to start?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure."

"Alright..." Hermione thought, and looked into the Charms classroom. "What is the deal with you and Pansy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you, but don't go telling Potter all the stuff I do say."

"Oh, it's total secrecy. That's the point of the game."

"Alright... me and Pansy... we're not even 'we'. She is attached to me, and I feel to bad to kick her to the curb. She won't get away from me," Draco started ranting, "and she won't stop calling me Drakey-poo, and holding on to my arm until it breaks... and that's only the beginning.

He looked towards Hermione, who was trying to hold back laughter. "Tonight, she gave me the third degree as to why you asked me a question."

Hermione burst out laughing. "Wow, that's quite pathetic."

Draco sighed. "You've got absolutely no idea."

They walked in silence for a few minutes towards the Owlery. "So, my turn,"said Draco,"Why were you staring at me at dinner tonight?"

Hermione blushed slightly, and Draco started smirking. "Well," said Hermione," I was thinking about how you _tried_ to make me feel better, and I was wondering how to thank you."

Draco felt hot, especially around his ears. "Well, you're welcome. I may not actually like you, or hate you, but people all people deserve to not be treated like scum.

"Well," continued Draco, "It's your turn now."

"Oh yes," said Hermione. "What did you..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok well, I don't think I pulled it off, but at the end I wanted it to be sort of like, Their voices fading into the background as they continue their conversation through the night.**

**I plan to bring this part of the storyline through the story, because I think it'll be cute... getting to know each other that way, y'know?**

**Well, tell me what you think, and let me know if anyone's read Breaking Dawn (Twilight Saga, fourth book! Just came out!!)**

**REVIEW**

**KAY**


	5. Ron's a WHAT?

**So, sorry I haven't been typing in a while... been busy with school, actual papers to write (blah!) and just busy... working!! But I have a free moment so... I've decided to keep going!! You're welcome everyone!!**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! This has actually become a very popular story... :)**

**Read On!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: Hermione's Turn**

Draco and Hermione were sitting on Draco's bed, books spread out and parchment scattered in all areas, the mostly balled up parchment coming from Draco. Their paper on human transfiguration was due tomorrow, and they had spent the better part of the day, stuck inside and researching, not to mention writing.

Draco threw down his quill and pushed his pale hair out of his eyes.

"Granger, let's stop, _please_, I'm sooooo bored..." Draco said.

"Malfoy, I want to stop too, trust me, but we can't." Hermione pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I mean, it's due tomorrow!"

Draco stared at her. "We could play Truth, if you want. I'll even let you go first."

She rolled her eyes. "The only reason you're letting me go first is because it really is my turn."

He smirked. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

She pushed her parchment and books out of the was and laid on his bed, putting her feet against the wall, and laying sideways. She hesitated for a moment, then asked the quesion that had been weighing on her mind since the weeks, no months, since they had started playing their game. "Where do you stand, on the whole Voldemort thing? I mean, I know he's gone, but still..."

He chuckled. "I was a stupid, idiotic prat. I believed him and my father's dimwitted plans... until I saw you lot at my house. I couldn't watch you be tortured, I couldn't watch them kill Potter. That's when I decided to switch sides."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Really? So you didn't tell his identity, or mine, because you... cared?"

Draco threw his hands up in exasperation. "Wow, Merlin Granger, I'm not that heartless a person. I may not like Potter, but still... I wouldn't want to see him _die._ Or you."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "Wow... that is really... that is really nice of you Draco."

Draco's eyes went wide with shock. "You, you didn't call me Malfoy."

Hermione shook her head and smiled slightly. "If you can do what you did, I think I can call you Draco. Just don't expect me to be nice to Parkinson anytime soon."

Draco laughed. "Ok... Hermione."

XxXxX

The weeks passed. Autumn grew into winter, and snow slowly started to fall. Draco and Hermione started a slow, but steadily growing friendship. Pansy grew even more attached to that left arm of Draco's, and Ron grew immensely attached to those two lips of Lavender's; unfortunately, growing farther apart from Hermione.

"Ronald, we were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together!" Hermione said heatedly, throwing her scarf on the Gryffindor table.

"Geez, Hermione, I'm sorry, what else can I say?" He asked, throwing his arms up, and sighing loudly.

"How about, 'Hermione, I'm sorry I've broken every single promise I've given you for _months, _and that I haven't even wanted to kiss you!!'" she cried, an turned away.

"How about you and Malfoy seemed pretty happy without me!!" Ron roared back, and Hermione turned to him, fire in her eyes.

"Yes we were, because besides Harry, he's the only guy whose been treating me nicely, with respect, and _keeping his promises_!" she said, grabbing her scarf, and walking out of the Hall, to her dorm.

Ron kept following all throughout the hallways, rambling on about Hermione, and she could feel her anger becoming more and more white-hot, she could feel it running through her veins.

She walked into her common room and saw Draco, and she gave him a tired look, then saw Ron's face in the mirror on the other side of the room. She twisted around.

"Go away!" she screamed at him.

"No! D'you know how many girls want me right now? And I'm with you! That should make you happy." he snapped.

"How about, I've never felt worse in my life; I want you to leave right now." she said quietly, shaking.

"No, Hermione!" and he ran over and grabbed her shoulders and tried to kiss her, but she pushed away, and started trying to punch him, unable to get out of his grasp.

Draco walked up and wrenched Hermione out of Ron's hands and pushed him against the wall. To Hermione he said, "Hermione, go to our room and go clean up. Get some pajamas on and go to sleep."

She nodded slowly, sniffed, and started making her way up the stairs.

Draco turned to Ron. "Now Weasley, I'm going to have a word with you. You_ ever_ do that to her again, I will hunt to down and break your arm!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Pshh. Yeah ri-"

Draco shoved him against the wall. "Yeah, right I will! I am so tired of seeing _you_ and that stupid _Brown_ girl making out in front of everybody! You're giving up a great girl because you're a prat and I want it stopped. You either stop making out with Lavender or you leave. Hermione. Alone.

"And if I see it keep happening, I will break both your arms, and make sure you're unable to ever reproduce or even walk!"

Ron rolled his eyes at Draco; so Draco pulled back his arm and gave him a nice right-hook.

"I mean it!! Leave her alone. Get your cheating but out of here, and if I see you even _looking _at her..." Draco grabbed Ron by the shoulder and shoved him out of their common room.

He turned around to hear a sob and a door slam.

"Oh my Merlin," Draco muttered, then ran after Hermione.

He found her lying on her bed, crying, hiccuping, sobbing. She looked up and said, "So, I guess for a smart girl, I'm really stupid."

He walked over to her and sat on her bed, and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, he's the prat. So, I guess you heard what I said..."

"Yeah. Guess Lavender's better than I am." And with that, she broke into a fresh river of tears.

Draco pulled her into a sitting position and let her cry into his shoulder. "No, Hermione, you're the best girl here."

She threw her arm around his neck and choked back a sob. "No, I'm not. I'm stupid, ugly, and not worth anything."

"No, Hermione, you're the best girl in this school, possibly Britain, or even the world. Ok, and I do not want to hear any whining about that, because it's true."

They sat there for possibly hours, Hermione crying and Draco soothing her.

At last she pulled up her head. "Why are you so nice to me Draco?"

"Because, as of right now, you need someone who is actually nice to you."

She chuckled and sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for what you said to Ron about breaking his arms."

"No problem, I could still do it right now." She laughed and he smiled. "Ready for dinner?"

"No, I couldn't sit at my table, I'd be so ashamed." She shook her head quickly.

He laughed. "That's easily solveable."

And so to the great surprise of Hogwarts, that night Hermione ate dinner with Blaise and Draco.

As she did for every meal that Ron was at until Christmas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay!! Another chapter written (and with a messed up finger, it hurts to type!) So be happy I wrote. **

**Hugs to all that have reviewed, and many more for the new reviewers!!**

**Again, I am so sorry for the delay!! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! :)**

**KAY**


	6. Slughorn's Party, YAY!

**Hey everyone!! Happy Thanksgiving to all!! I decided to update, because I'm really happy, and because my finger was taken out of its splint. Sorry everything is taking so long, but I'm doing Nanowrimo (and totally not succeeding). But I decided to help my friends out here!**

**BTW, if anyone has any good Tom Riddle/Hermione stories, or Tom Riddle/any girl, I really want to know! Not old Voldy, but young Tom. I dunno why, but I have really started to like those. They are so hilarious.**

**But anyways, read on! and have fun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Draco's Turn**

"But I don't want to go, Draco, stop trying to make me!" Hermione whined, and pulled her cloak closer. She looked out on the beautiful snowy scenery from atop the Astronomy tower.

"Hermione, Harry and I both think you need to go. This is the first time we've agreed upon anything! I think if we agree, that must mean it's important!" Draco replied.

It was Christmas, and Slughorn was having his annual party. Draco, Harry, Zabini, and Hermione were all invited, along with Neville, Ginny, Luna, and all her other friends. The good news was Ron wasn't part of the 'Slug Club', so he wouldn't be permitted entrance.

Draco and Harry weren't fast friends, but they had one thing in common: worrying about Hermione. She seemed alright on the outside; but as Draco said, 'Only time is going to make her better.'

"Draco, I don't care if I need to go, alright! It's just... embarrasing, ok?" she said with an exasperated sigh, and Draco could see a slight tinge of scarlet on her face.

He walked up to her with a concerned expression. "Why would you be embarrased?"

She sat quiet for a moment, hesistating. "I... I don't have a... date."

Draco burst into laughter. That brought a frown and a murderous expression on Hermione's face. "Is that all?" he asked. "That can be easily fixed."

One eyebrow rose up on her face, with a confused expression. "What on earth are you talking about, Draco?"

"We'll go together." He put an arm around her.

She looked up, somewhat hopeful. "Oh, so you don't mind... Parkinson won't be missing you too much, eh?"

"Haha. We'll probably have to put Beater's pads on my arm. You know, I still have bruises from that girl!"

Hermione smirked, and they kept walking, patrolling the halls.

"Man, it feels like I never did hate you Draco. It feels so long ago." Hermione thought out loud.

"I'm glad we're friends. I can't believe I ever hated you as well. Well, I can believe I hated the other two."

"Be nice. Harry's not all bad, you know."

"That's not who I was talking about."

XxXxX

"Blaise, hey." Draco greeted his friend down at breakfast the next morning.

"What's up? Hey, where's Hermione?" Blaise put down his fork, and made a quick sweep of the immediate area.

"At the library." Draco grabbed some toast, and started eating.

"So, did you ask her?" Blaise asked quietly, aware of Millicent Bulstrode, and the fact she was leaning way to far over to grab the syrup.

"Last night. She said yes." Draco whispered under his breath.

Blaise high-fived Draco. "Way to go, man! See, I told you she liked you."

"I dunno if it was because she liked me though, she was already worried," he thought quietly, speaking to Blaise in an undertone.

Blaise rolled his eyes, then looked up. "Hey Hermione!"

A blustered Hermione was trying to push her way through the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables to sit down.

"Hey Draco, Blaise" she said warmly. "Slytherin's still don't like me sitting here, I guess. I came close to falling on my face three times!"

"Sorry, Hermione, which one's were they? I'll jinx them!" Blaise joked, holding up his wand.

"I really don't remember, but if you jinx Parkinson I'll be fine." She teased back, and Draco laughed along with the other two.

After breakfast, the three went down to Potions, where Draco and Hermione were once again given top marks for the newest potion given to the class, 'An Essence to Induce Ephoria'.

After Potions was Charms, then Herbology. After Herbology Hermione and Draco walked out of the greenhouses, making plans.

"So, how about I meet you down by the Great Hall, at 7:00?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll see you at 7:00" He smiled and squeezed her hand, and walked away.

XxXxX

"Ugh, Blaise, I changed my mind. I can't do this!" Draco groaned and looked at himself in the full-length mirror. He knew he looked okay in his black dress robes, but he still felt sick, and it wasn't because of what he had for dinner.

"Yes, you can," Blaise sighed, "It's so obvious you two are just waiting for the right moment so it can happen."

"Wouldn't she have said something, though, at least?" asked Draco.

"No!" Blaise replied. "Girls like it when guys make the first move."

Draco groaned and hit his head against the wall.

"Come on lover boy," Blaise joked, "It's time."

XxXxX

Draco made his way through the corridors, and went to stand by the doorway to the Great Hall. He leaned against the stone for about five minutes, then looked up in awe.

Hermione was walking, or should he say, floating down the steps, her dress robes finding all the right curves, and she seemed to be flying with it on.

"Wow, Hermione, you look... gorgeous." He could feel a faint blush reach his cheeks, but didn't feel too bad when the same happened to her.

"Thanks... you look really handsome too."

Draco held out an arm. "Ready to go?"

She shrugged and took his arm. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They made it down to Slughorn's party, and it was in full swing. The Weird Sisters were playing a set, and Slughorn had pates with goblets of firewhisky and butterbeer floating around.

Draco took two glasses of firewhisky off the plate. He handed one to Hermione, who smiled and said thanks.

"Why hello, Draco! And Hermione, it's wonderful to see you, you look very nice." boomed Slughorn and shook Draco's hand.

"Hey Hermione," said a voice behind her.

"Oh, hey Harry, Ginny!" she said. Harry and Ginny stood behind them, Harry had an arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny started babbling to Draco, while Harry talked to Hermione.

"I'm glad you came. Me and Draco both agreed you weren't looking too well. This seems to have cheered you right up." Harry smiled warmly.

"Well, it's nice to know that I have two guys talking about me." She joked, and playfully slapped Harry's arm.

"Haha, well, we'll let you get back to your fun." He grabbed Ginny's hand. "Come on Ginny, let's dance, this is my favorite song!"

"Bye Hermione!" called Ginny, as they ran out to the dance floor.

Hermione grabbed another glass of firewhisky. She drained it in one gulp, then said, "Draco, let's dance."

"Okay," he said, and they walked out onto the dance floor.

Everyone could see they went well together. Every time one of them did a move, the other would respond correctly. FOr one song, they ha a group around them cheering them on.

It was about 11:00 when the two decided to go. Hermione had had four glasses of firewhisky, and she was a bit tipsy.

"Draco.... w-why... did we have to go?" she asked drowsily.

"Because, Hermione, I had three glasses, and you had four, but obviously you're not well trained in drinking," said Draco, pulling her up the stairs.

"Haha... Draco.... I'm well leave enough... you didn't have to make us train..." she slurred, as they walked into their common room.

"The room was spinning to Draco, who thought he needed a good night's rest.

"Come on Hermione, just up the stairs, and we can go to bed."

He and Hermione stumbled up the stairs, slowly, one by one.

They were stumbling through the door, when Hermione tripped, and her foot got caught in the corner of the door. Draco quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. They were facing each other.

"Hermione..." he breathed. She stared up at him for a minute, and then it happened.

They were kissing each other as they hadn't kissed anyone before. Draco could feel a fire running through his veins, burning, growing stronger and stronger more gradually. He pulled her closer to him, and they banged their way through the doorway.

After a couple minutes, or hours, Draco didn't know the time, they slowly broke away.

"Wow..." he said.

She blinked a couple of times, then smiled briefly. She kissed him softly once, then went to change.

He took off his robes and got into bed, still in shock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!!! SO I was really happy they got to kiss!!! I have been waiting for quite a while!!!! SO again, sorry about the wait. Thank you soooooo much to all my reviewers, they really make me happy!!**

**Keep reading, and I better see a bunch of reviews. (Really!)**

**KAY**


	7. Ron Gets a Punch in the Face

**Hey, BACK!!! Well, I've decided to update this story, and hopefully my blog story!!! I bet you're all excited for that!!!**

**WHO IS MAD ABOUT TAYLOR LAUTNER maybe NOT COMING BACK FOR NEW MOON!!!??? Grrrr.... he MADE that movie alright?!**

**LOL Sorry, I'm sure you want the story, not me whining.**

**Read on!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Hermione's Turn**

"Good morning." Draco smiled slightly and ran down the stairs two at a time, towards Hermione, who was strumming her guitar on the couch near the fire.

"Hey," she said putting the guitar on the floor softly and turning towards him. She was really happy, he was the only person (including Ginny even) that thought it was cool she played guitar, and didn't laugh at the songs she wrote.

She bit her lip softly and waited until he had put his stuff down to sit beside her. She had had the weirdest dream last night...

"So, I'm sorry about last night." She apologized.

His face dropped considerably. "What? Why are you sorry?"

"Because... that was the first time I had got drunk, and I probably was a bit tipsy. I swear, I don't remember a thing!" She giggled.

Hermione didn't notice the faint tinge of scarlet. "You don't remember wha-" He stopped quickly. "Cool. You were more than a bit tipsy though. But it's ok."

Hermione blushed. "Sorry. I'll be more responsible next time."

They stared at each other for a minute, then burst into laughter.

"Let's go down for breakfast." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

XxXxX

Draco had told Hermione Blaise needed to talk to him privately, so she found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table for the first time in months. Everyone had left the following night, so the only people at the table was Jacob Black and Edward Cullen, along with Garrett Warner, a third year.

"So, what's up with you lately? We've barely seen you." Jacob joked as he tore into the first of four plates sitting in front of him.

"Yeah. Is it because I scare you?" Edward flashed his pearly whites, and the two laughed as if it was some inside joke.

"Um... no. But well, things have been..." Hermione stumbled about awkwardly, thinking of the correct words to say.

"Uncomfortable? It's alright, we understand. You seem perfectly happy with Draco Malfoy." Jacob said, and smiled, his cheekbones sticking out of his russet skin.

"Huh? You mean.. like we're together?" She questioned.

"Well, yes. I mean, you two are joined at the hip-" Edward stated.

"And don't forget about that kiss, man, we all heard about that." Jacob laughed, then punched Edward softly on the shoulder.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "What?! What are you talking about?"

Hermione thought to herself. In her dream, she had been kissing Draco, but that was just a dream... it had to be! But she was pretty out of it...

"Oh Merlin! That would totally explain it!" Hermione jumped from her chair and ran toward the Slytherin table, but Draco was nowhere.

She ran out the door to see Blaise and Draco halfway down the hall. She started walking at a fast pace.

"...She didn't even remember. Or maybe she did remember, but she didn't like me or..." Hermione could hear Draco's voice faintly, and she felt a slight leap inside her. It felt like her heart turned over inside.

"Dude, she totally loves you. Chill OUT. Maybe you need to actually talk to her. That might help." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Yeah, like you talk to any of the girls you like about that." Draco said sarcastically.

"Well, you should."

Draco stopped suddenly,which caused Hermione to duck behind a statue. She could still hear what he said though.

"How do you tell someone you love them?"

She could hear them walk down the corridor then turn. She walked out to the middle of the hallway.

He loved... her?

XxXxX

Hermione couldn't get her mind off of him, even in her favorite place, the library. Not even Hogwarts extensive amount of books could keep her nusy.

She looked around. She could see Hannah and Ernie towards the back, and four fifth year girls. A bunch of first years were looking at simple books towards the front. And... aww, really, did Ronald have to be in the same room as her?!

She quickly ducked down. He didn't seem to see her. She exhaled heavily and took one more quick look around. Lavender had just walked in. Along with... Draco!

She could feel her face burn as he walked over to her favorite fluffy armchair and sat down beside her.

"Listen Hermione. About last night, and everything, I-"

"I love you too!" Hermione blurted out to a stunned Draco.

"Really? How did you..." Draco asked.

"Heard you this morning. Learn to talk quieter." She smirked, and then she couldn't help it, it became a full fledged smile.

"You? You. Love..." He looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes, stupid, you," she said, then leaned in to kiss him. It was a soft and sweet one.

Draco brought his head up slightly. "Wow. That was way better than last night."

He kissed her again, only to be interrupted by a helping hand of Ron's.

"Get your groping lips off of her!" He said loudly, then pushed Draco on the floor.

Draco quickly stood up. "Hermione, let's go. I don't want to deal with this creep, especially when I'm this happy."

"No! Stay away from her!" Ron said, then shoved Hermione back into her chair.

That's when Draco pulled his arm back, and nailed Ron in the face with a nice right hook.

"Keep your dirty, cheating hands off of her! You cheat on her with Lavender," Draco shouted, "Then expect her to stay away from a guy who might TREAT HER RIGHT?!" He punched Ron again in the stomach. Ron fell forward slightly with a moan.

Hermione could see Lavender walking towards them, anger on her face.

"What are you-" Lavender started.

"We'll talk later, Lavender. Right now I've got some scum to throw in with the giant squid." Draco heaved Ron up.

"Let's go, Malfoy. I want this done so I can-"

"Not this time Weasley. We're playing by my rules."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay!!! A cliff-hanger!! I love cliff-hangers (when it's me writing them, haha) This wasn't one of my best chapters, but I thought it was ok. Kinda short for me, but hey, we'll see. Anyway, I was mainly going in this direction to please two of my reviewers (the rest will be told in the next chapter!)**

**Anyway review, and hope I update my other stories **

**KAY**


	8. Draco With The Gryffindors

**Yay, so I'm reviewing this story. I've left it here for who knows how long, and I'm sorry. To tell you the truth I have no idea what direction they're going in, so I'm just going to let my fingers type type type, and we'll see what happens. Hehe.**

**Read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Draco's Turn**

"Let's go, Weasley. Outside now." Draco motioned towards the door. Ron took one look and swore. But he started walking anyway.

"Finally," Draco muttered, and watched as Ron stumbled out the door.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Draco, does this really need to happen?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes." Draco replied, looking incredulous. "You think I'm going to let that guy get away with all that."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to watch though."

Draco nodded reassuringly. "That's fine. I wouldn't want you to watch this." He kissed her quickly on the cheek, then followed Ron out to the courtyard, near the lake.

He took off his robes and sat them down on a bench. He loosened his silver and green tie, and motioned towards Ron.

"Let's get this over with, Weasel. You've got some explaining to do to Lavender over there." He motioned towards the girl who had a deadly look on her face aimed towards Ron.

Ron took a sloppily aimed left hook, which Draco blocked. Draco landed a straight punch to the nose, and he could hear it crack. Students were dtarting to circle around to watch the show. He even noticed Harry, who did not stop him.

Ron put his hand up to stop the blood, and Draco aimed a perfect kick at the groin. How sad, Weasel was down within two blows.

He was on the ground whimpering in pain, when he heard a voice. "Malfoy! Weasley! How dare you!"

He looked up to see an angry McGonagall walking towards him. Even now, as he saw the punishment coming, it was worth it.

"Come with me! Both of you!" McGonagall motioned and Draco walked behind her, along with a limping Ron Weasley.

When they arrived at her office, they listened to her speech. Draco heard bits of it. "Muggle violence... blah, blah, blah... never use our hands that way... blah, blah, blah... fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin... whatever... detention for two weeks, apart... that was just fine with him."

"You may go Weasley. Go to the hospital so they can realign you nose. Draco, you stay here." Ron left slowly, massaging his face on the way out.

"Draco, you're Head Boy! I'm so disappointed." Draco pretended to seem remorseful. He would never take back what he just did.

"Sorry, Professor." He mumbled.

"That's just not good enough, though..." She sighed. "Next time something like this happens, you will be demoted. Remember that."

That had caught his attention. He nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am."

"Alright then, Malfoy. You may go." She waved him out, and he left quickly to find Hermione.

XxXxX

It was dinner time, and Draco was with Hermione and Blaise at the Gryffindor table. He figured since she would eat with him, he could eat with her. And Edward Cullen and Jacob Black weren't that bad either.

"Back when we were homeschooled in America, me and this guy used to hate each other." Jacob said roughly, trying not to laugh, along with Cullen. "We both liked the same girl, and would've killed each other over it."

Hmm.. Draco thought it sounded a little ironic.

"I can't believe that, sorry mates." Blaise said. "You guys seem like you're closer than Draco and I."

"Well, that was because he saw who the better guy was, and let me have her." Edward shone those perfect teeth. "But then we both came here. He got over her. I still write twice, daily." He was trying to laugh it off, but we could all see he really loved her.

He pulled out a picture of her. Her chocolate brown eyes looked surprisingly full, and her mahogany hair was beautiful. But he was nothing compared to Hermione. At least, that was what Draco thought.

"I hope we'll be like that." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear, making sure no one else heard.

"We will be."

"Ronald Weasley! You bloody prat!" Someone yelled down at the other end of the table. Harry and Jacob stood up slightly, trying to see. Draco could see Edward sitting there laughing uncontrollably, as if listening to some inside joke.

"Lavender! I swear, I didn't!" Draco could hear Ron pleading.

"Don't lie to me, you git, It's all you've done since the beginning! You bloody said you had broken up with her before you asked me out!" she exclaimed, and Draco could see Ron making motions, as if to quiet her.

"No, Ronald! I will bloody not be quiet! Everyone should know you are a lying, cheating, WEASEL!" she screamed. "And both Hermione and I deserve better than you!"

She walked off, leaving Ron spluttering vain apologies, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She called out to Lavender, who was walking by them.

"Way to go girl!" Hermione told her, smiling.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione, I swear I had no idea." She smiled back timidly.

"Oh, it's not your fault. I'm just glad you found out and gave Ron what he deserves." Hermione laughed, and gave Lavender a high-five.

"No matter what other people may think, I would never do that to someone else. It's just wrong, and anyway, I'd feel cheap afterwards." She shrugged off Hermione's thanks, and walked out of the Great Hall.

A storming Ron walked right past them. Ginny rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Why must it always be me?" she sighed and threw her hands up. She followed Ron out the door.

Hermione looked over at Harry with a questioning look. "What?" he asked. "She's the one who lost Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

At that, we all had to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: We're going to Ginny's POV because I'm sure you want to see their conversation together. First person, just for once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran down the hallway. I could see where he was going.

I finally overtook him at the Astronomy Tower.

"Go away Gin," he said softly, his head between his knees. I could see the tears rolling down his face. They were falling on the floor.

I felt a surge of sympathy, but I had to tell him the truth. He was my brother, after all. "No, Ron."

He sighed. I sat down beside him. "You can't tell me you didn't see this coming."

"I didn't mean to." Ron said. It sounded unbelievably childish. Ginny took a deep breath.

"That's just it. Ron, no matter what you did or didn't mean, you still did it. You've got to grow up!" She shook her head. "Take responsibility. Try to make things right."

Ron sighed, and sniffed. "You're right."

Ginny smiled. "As always."

She stood up to walk away, and left him to think about what he needed to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY!!! The second story I've updated in a day!! Ya'll oughta be happy I've written this much! This is a marathon for me! Lol jk, I really am sorry for making people wait so long. But I hope it was worth it! **

**Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers. Just for their niceness, I'm writting a reply to them all!**

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever: **Lol, I know! Love it when people get hit in the face, it really makes my day! Jk :P

**FaithfulHPReader:** See? I did update! And I promise, I will finish this story someday, probably in the summer.

**Unarosaesunarosa: **Lol, I did what you asked. And the whole song thing will tie in at the end, I promise :) I'm so glad you love my poorly written cliffies, I really think I could do better, but I leave my extremely good writing to my original works, and my school papers. (maybe not the papers..., or my teachers would say that, haha)

**MyChemicalRomance70: **Yep. I updated! Finally! You're just like me though, you love it when they kiss. And not fly-by ones, but the meaningful ones. :D

**superstarsvtn: **Gave Ron exactly what he deserves. Now don't get me wrong, I absolutely love him as a character, it was just how he had to act specifically for this story. Oh well, he'll get over it. :)

**ktkitty4: **Another Twilighter!!! Yeah!!! I am totally Team Jacob! Hope you like the other little slip-ins through the story!

**Pocket-93: **Thank you for what you said. I like to think that even a portion of what I write could be considered truly brilliant. So Thank You!

**.Padfoot.: **Again, you're a lot like me. I go for those mushy moments that are fairy-tale like. Damsel in distress. Guys fighting over the heroine. Yeah. That's cool. :) And yes, Draco does sound a lot hotter. But I hate Tom Felton's short hair, I mean come on. Kudos to you too! :D Oh, and yeah, we all know the "smell", I mean could I make it anymore obvious?!

**Phantom From The Fire: **So cool that you said this was your fave Dramione fic. But trust me, it's not the best! I thank you for the sweet compliment though!

**I Found A Username: **Lol, thanks for not hating me!! Yeah, I had to add my Twilight boys in somehow! I couldn't stand how they might've not put in Taylor for Jacob in New Moon, I mean, COME ON REALLY!!!! Sorry for the rant there lol! :)

**XTeam-EdwardX: **Ah, we are on other sides of the Twilight fight, but hey, that's cool! Gotta love diversity, all that junk. Anyways, I'm glad you don't hate me too! :) and thank you for all the sweet reviews!!

**Wait-For-Sleep: **Lol, EXACTLY. Love Edward, and MARRYING JACOB... but really, Bella, stop being such a whiner. You have two gorgeous guys, and you can find someway to hurt them both? Just give me Jacob.... lol haha, jk, but thanks for the review!

**Dramione-Fan 17: **Thank you so much for all the praise. Each chapter I know you will review, along with MANY others (thanks, hugs! squee) and that makes me feel a lot better so yeah... THANKS! :)

**...: **LOL the whole room sharing thing is laugh-worthy, but I've seen it done in other stories, so whatever to modesty and junk because I don't give a care, this helps the story, haha. ;) I also think McGonagall would hope they would be 'responsible' and 'Head-Kid like' enough to stay clean, ya know?

**Sable Cygnus: **GlitterPaw of ThunderClan was your old name right? Yeah, well that one rocked my socks, so funny... :) Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I love your reviews they make me laugh because they go in so many different directions... like add on paper!! like me if you read some of the reviews above!! haha. Anyways, thanks for reviewing not only this story but so many others of mine!! It really makes me feel good. Ahem, people, follow her direction. Not hard to do, my stuff is great. (Not that I'm tooting my own horn, but really.... TOOT TOOT) hehe, jk. I'm not conceited.

**There were more reviews than that, but I only reviewed non-anonymous one's. And I only put your name down once, even if you reviewed multiple times. I don't have THAT much free time on my hands! :) Hehe, anyways, if you want your name on here, REVIEW!!!!!**

**LOL, see ya later,**

**KAY**


	9. The Ring of Unity

**Hey everyone!!! I'm updating again pretty quickly because when I was on the way home, I was hit with an amazing idea; a way to redeem Ron (don't get mad when you find out) and a way to bring an end to this story. It will take 5-7 chapters to finish and all, so it's not going to be done for a little bit, but when it is, and I finish my some of my other stories, I might do a new one... Depends on how many reviews I get saying I should ;)**

**So anyway read on! I'm sure you don't want to listen to the author anymore, for now!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 9: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione and Draco were walking down the halls of the third floor, checking classrooms and bathrooms for any wayward students, all the while playing their favorite game.

"It's my turn." Draco said, and Hermione rolled her eyes, conceding. "What is your deepest, darkest secret?"

Hermione laughed. "That one? Really? It's so cliche'..."

Draco stopped and crossed his arms. "Are you... passing, Hermione? Am I the winner now?"

Hermione pushed him playfully. "Fine. My deepest, darkest secret is that I wish I was a musician, like big time musician..."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't believe me..."

Draco held her back by the arm. "No, it's not that..." He sighed. "You'd make a wonderful musician."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "Really?"

Draco shook his hea quickly. "Yeah. I'd love to hear some of your music."

Hermione smiled. "Sure. After I ask you your question, and you lose."

Draco cocked his head. "Bring it on."

"Alright, then." She put her finger on her chin, as if pondering. "Alright. How many girls have you kissed?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "One," he said, and went to kiss her.

Hermione pulled back. "One? You've got to be joking."

Draco leaned forward. "I am not kidding. My options were Pansy and Millicent. I was just fine waiting."

Hermione softened, and hugged Draco. "You know," she whispered into his ear, "That is the sweetest thing I've heard about you."

He embraced her tightly. "You want to know another secret, free of charge?"

"Sure." She answered.

"You were the first girl I've ever kissed," He leaned back to look into her eyes. "And I want you to be the last one I ever kiss."

She gasped quietly, and looked into his eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded.

She took his hand, and they walked back up the staircase together, finishing their rounds.

XxXxX

**A/N: The songs she writes ARE NOT BY ME. I will tell what songs they are at the end of the chapter.**

XxXxX

Hermione pulled out the dusty case as Draco sat by the head of her bed. He watched her get out the old guitar with care, and quietly tune the strings.

He pulled both legs up on the bed across from her, as she finished tuning and strummed the strings a few times.

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked, and Draco nodded in enthusiasm.

She took a deep breath, and started. The strings had an old, melancholy feeling to them. It felt like home when she was playing. She slid her fingers up and down the neck, playing different notes, the beginning of her song.

She started to sing.

_You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me_

_Don't know just how you did it  
But you got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would_

_I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break  
Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away_

Hermione sneaked a look at him while she was singing. He seemed hypnotized; she thought that could be taken as a good thing. She kept going, realizing the shakiness she usually felt performing in front of anyone else was now gone.

_We might be close to perfect  
Girls, you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh, oh, oh_

_Can't help myself  
Now my secrets out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break  
how'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_I wish you were mine  
All mine  
Mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine  
All mine  
I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we'll never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
I'm a out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close. when you're so far away_

_How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away..._

Hermione gulped, and took another look at Draco, who seemed to be frozen. "Was it that bad?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Bad?" He snorted. "You think I think it's bad?"

She shrugged. "Well, you seem real quiet right now..." She sighed. "I did write that song for you... a while ago. Do you want to hear the song that I originally wrote for Ron?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, then said in a lower voice, "That was for me?"

"Yeah... it took me a couple days to write." She brightened a little more. "It was the fastest song I've ever written. I guess you removed my writer's block!"

Draco laughed. "So let's hear the other one, already!"

"Alright." She pulled her guitar back up, and started strumming again.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Hermione sighed, and put the guitar down. Draco smiled. "It was a beautiful song." Hermione shrugged.

Draco could see that she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have asked to hear that song. It was personal."

She sniffed. "It's ok... It's just that I never got to give it to him. And now it won't belong to anyone."

Draco hugged her. "It can still belong to him... to that memory."

Hermione chuckled, and broke free. "How can you always say the right things."

"Maybe it's because I love you so so -" Draco began to say, when a bang on their door interrupted things.

"Who could that be?" Hermione asked.

"I'll get it." Draco replied. "It's probably McGonagall."

But when he opened the door, there came not so pleasant a surprise. Ron Weasley stood behind the door, dripping wet with a package in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed, as Hermione hurried and stood behind him. "Haven't we made ourself clear enough?"

Ron stood there, silent. Draco threw up his hands. "Well, what is it?"

Ron gulped. "I need to talk to Hermione."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco sighed in disgust. "Haven't you done enough of that?"

Ron raised his head, pleading. "Please? In your common room." He turned towards Draco. "You can come too."

Draco turned around and whispered to her, "Do you want me to send him out? I can."

But Hermione went to walk down. "Let's go. He seems like this is really urgent."

They followed Ron down the stairs, trying to avoid the slippery mess he left. He was about to sit down when he realized he was wet. "Oh yeah," he realized, and mumbled a charm which immediately dried him. He sat in the armchair opposite the couch Hermione and Draco sat at.

"So?" Draco said shortly. "What?"

"Ok, first of all," Ron said, and turned to Hermione, "I am so sorry. I know you probably don't accept it, or even believe it. But it's true. I am truly sorry, and I wish you two happiness. He'll give you more than I could.

"I've decided to not go out with any girls for a while. I need to cool down, and take responsibility, like Ginny said."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. I don't forgive you right now. You've got to give me a while longer."

Ron shook his head quickly. "I understand. And the next thing is..." he pulled the package into view. "I need your help. With this."

He gave her the package, and she tore it open. Inside lay an ornate ring, made of gold and precious gems. There were four gems: a ruby, emerald, sapphire, and a citrine stone.

"Gorgeous..." she breathed. "It's the four house colors. Where did you get this?"

Draco and Hermione took turns examining the ring while Ron told his story.

"Well, I was walking towards the Room of Requirements, and then I thought maybe it had something in there that could help me make things right with everyone, seeing how bloody a git I've been, and when I walked in, this sat on a small wooden table in there."

"Was this the only thing in there?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded. "There was a note. It only said to take it if you found it. So I did."

Hermione looked to him, puzzled. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I figured you could help me figure out what the bloody heck it is?" Ron asked her.

She sighed deeply. "I guess. Old habits do die hard."

Draco shot Ron a dark look, and pulled Hermione up with them.

"Well then," he said, "I guess we had better get along to the library then. It'll be closing soon."

XxXxX

The library had already closed. But Harry, Ginny, Draco, Hermione, and Ron were still alone, searching. Hermione had suggested asking Harry and Ginny, because they could use Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and what the heck, the more the merrier.

Hermione sat beside Draco, books circled around them. She had stacks on either side of books that contained no help, and was busy perusing the others, hoping for a clue.

She could see Ron and Harry on the floor, massive piles on either side. She was surprised; this was the first time they had ever read with such intensity. She chuckled quietly. She could see Ginny grabbing another bundle of books to put on the corral. Oh, the library helpers would sure be mad tomorrow.

She had no idea how late it was; her eyes were starting to blur. Half-way through the search, Kreacher had brought in snacks for the working team.

Hermione's eyes had almost glazed over the gold mine; she had found what they were looking for.

"Guys!" she said loudly. Harry jerked awake. "I've found it."

They all gathered around the ancient book she had in her lap. A large picture of the ring was on the page, it almost glistened there. The caption read, 'The Hogwarts Four Ring of Unity'.

She read out loud to the others.

"The Hogwarts Four Ring of Unity has only been located once, in the early 1400's. The Ring of Unity is a very rare occurence, and one not to be taken lightly. The Ring has been known to give unknowable powers, and has the ability to calm and soothe millions. Made by the Founders of Hogwarts, they made it in case situations broke out in Hogwarts that they were unable to calm themselves.

"But shortly after it was made, it vanished. No one knows the reason; it was locked up tightly in Ravenclaw's safe. But it was gone. After Slytherin left, there was no way of knowing if he had taken it with him or not.

"Until 1422. A known Henrietta Hurmshrunkle had found the ring in the mythical Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. At first, the professors were angry she had lied (everyone knows the room is a known myth), but she used the power of the ring. Everyone had forgotten the angers, even students' petty problems. It was recorded that no fighting occured in Muggle London for a month after it was used, and the lasting effect was years in the Wizarding world.

"It disappeared shortly afterwards. Because of Henrietta, we know how to activate the Ring, and the effects. They are listed down below.

"And a word to the wise: Be extremely cautious of the effects. They are irreversible."

Hermione stopped to catch a breath, and that was when the excited murmurrings began.

"Shush!" Hermione said, and kept reading.

"The one who finds the ring is said to be one in a trillion of true compassion, love, and caring."

"Pssh." interrupted Draco. "Please."

Ron rolled his eyes, and Hermione kept reading.

"He or she may have strewn off the path that is chosen for them, but with this ring they will realize that their destiny is more important. It will change them, make them whole, and clear them of guilt and pain.

"Along with that, it clears the world of any problems. Wars cease. Fighting stops. Hearts are whole again. This affects the non-magical world, but for a very limited time. It stays among the Wizarding World for much longer.

"The Finder must take the ring, and on the sixteenth of April wear it, at 4:16 p.m. They must drink a potion, which ingredients are listed near the bottom. They must also say the magical incantation.

"When the bearer has done so, the repairing process will begin. Time will freeze for 24 hours for the world, except for those who know about the ring. Those who know will be able to move and talk, but only with each other.

"When it is done, you will know. Please take careful caution. One wrong ingredient, and you will have mayhem on your hands."

"Wow..." Ginny breathed. "Not playing games, are they?"

"We'd better get started the, hadn't we?" Harry joked. "Give me a couple hours of sleep first, though."

They all laughed, except for Ron. Harry and Ginny rose. "We're going to turn in. We'll talk to you three in the morning."

Hermione watched Harry and Ginny as they held each other, walking onto the main stair case. The door behind them shut. She turned to read the potion ingredients, and see the incantation.

"Hey, look," Draco said, pointing at the bottom of the page, "There's a warning."

Hermione read it over. It said: 'Warning to the bearer: By performing all this, you will die. The power of the ring is too much. You will not die immediately. During those twenty-four hours, you will know all, and see through the minds of everyone. Do not be scared. By doing this, the ring is also making you ready for your pass into the unknown.'

Hermione gasped; Ron looked resigned.

"Ron," she spluttered, "You can't do this!"

He stared through her; she felt she couldn't see to the bottom of the icy blue pools before her. "It's the only way you'll forgive me, though."

"Just because I'm mad doesn't mean you have to die!" she screamed. She wasn't that heartless. She may have been mad, but...

"Anyways," Ron continued. "This will be good. Voldemort's just been defeated. We need both good and bad side bonded together."

He bit his lip. "I'm really sorry."

He walked out of the library. Hermione burst into tears as Draco held her. He helped her walk back into the dormitory.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered, "This has got to be so hard on you right now."

"I'm sorry for crying." She replied.

He kissed her forehead. "Don't be sorry for that. If it was anyone except for Pansy, I'd be crying right now too."

She shot him a look.

He sighed. "Ok, maybe even Pansy. But that's a fat chance."

She gave him a watery chuckle; he let her slide into bed.

He walked over to his own and got into bed after turning out the lights; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SONGS:**

**So Close -** by Jennette McCurdy (**awesome song, I'm in love, go check it out!**)

and

**Crush -** by David Archuleta (**still in love with this song, I mean, hello, isn't everyone**)

**So how did ya'll like that little twist?! Don't be too mad yet, text books sometimes lie!! Or do they? I'll keep you guessing.**

**Right now I want Ron to seem like he really did listen to Ginny, because I really do love the guy... :)**

**Let me know what you think and review, review review!!!! Because I gave you a WAY longer chapter than usual!!!! :D**

**KAY**


	10. Draco

**heyyy, sorry I've been off soooo long. But I'm done with school, so lots more writing should be happening!!!! I'm gonna update this one, and we'll see what happens! Thanks to all my loyal readers!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: Draco's Turn**

Draco watched Hermione reposition the headband keeping back her thick hair. She wiped her forehead and kept her eyes on the now boiling potion.

"Draco," she said, "I need lacewing flies, please."

"Okay, hold on a sec," Draco said, and walked towards the potions cupboard. He moved around some boxes until he saw the jar of flies near the back. He pulled them down and brought them over to Hermione.

"Thanks" she murmurmed, and started to grab a few for the simmering concoction.

"Hermione..." Draco began.

"Mmm?" Hermione asked, concentrating on the potion.

"I think you need a break."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, Draco, we don't have time for a break. April sixteenth is only four days away. And this potion needs to be made now."

Draco sat himself on the table beside her. "You're tired. And you're angry with yourself about Ron. I can tell."

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied, with a steel-lipped smile.

Draco took her hand, and held on to it tight as she tried to remove herself from his grasp. "We need to though. Actually, you need to talk to him."

He could see the tears glistening from her eyes. "It's all my fault..." she said.

"No." He was firm. "No, it's no one's fault. Ron's choosing to do this."

She sighed, and put the flies down. She came to sit beside him, and ran a hair through her long brown hair. "Still. I think Ginny and Harry should have the right to know."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Ron doesn't want them to know. I think we should honor his wishes."

Hermione snorted. "They're going to kill us after this all happens, you know that?"

Draco sighed. "I think it might be easier, not knowing."

Hermione replied, "They'll want to say good-bye, you know."

"Maybe Ron will tell them when the time is right."

Hermione chuckled slightly. "Ron's never been one for facing something head on."

"Let's go." Draco tugged gently on her hand.

"Fine. I'm hungry." Hermione hopped down. "But it's only because the potion's got to stew for four hours now."

XxXxX

The next morning, Ginny and Hermione were eating breakfast beside Harry and Draco.

"I can't believe it's all happening three days from now." Ginny sighed, and put down her fork.

"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because," she thought quickly, "I need to fill him in on requirements for the incantation and the potion."

"Oh." Ginny nodded. "He's up in his room."

Draco stopped for a minute and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be right back." Hermione smiled slightly, a weary and tired one, then walked off.

Draco knew that she had nothing to talk to Ron about concerning the potion, so he excused himself and followed behind Hermione quickly. He was about to shout her name as she walked through the common room, but thought about it, and just slipped through the entrance behind her.

He waited about five minutes before following up the stairs, then walked up to the door to Ron's room. He listened quietly, putting his ear against the door.

"This is when those Extendable Ears would come in handy," Draco thought to himself.

He could hear the muffled sound of someone sitting on a chair. He then heard Hermione's voice.

"Are you sure about this?"

He could hear Ron try to laugh it off. "Am I ever sure about anything, Hermione?"

"Stop that!" He heard her shout. "Be serious. You're going to die in three days, and you don't even care about how much we'll miss you."

"No one's gonna miss me." Ron's voice turned hard.

"Ginny will. Your mom will. Harry will. Your whole entire family, and Hogwarts will miss you."

"But will you?" Ron asked.

He heard Hermione's silence. "Yeah...I probably will."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He felt bad but... Hermione was his girlfriend, and it sounded like Ron was trying to use the sympathy card.

"Hold on a sec," He heard Hermione say.

Draco suddenly fell forward as the door disappeared. "Oww.." He rubbed his tender forehead.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Hermione asked. He could tell she was fuming.

"I'm..." He was about to apologize, but he could only feel anger. Why should he say he was sorry? "About to hear you cheat on me with this scum!" He pointed towards Ron.

He saw her stunned look, and the raw pain and hurt she was trying to conceal in her eyes. "How dare you? I would never do that to you!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please. I heard you."

"Yes! Saying I would miss a friend!" Hermione exclaimed. "Not about to 'cheat' on you! How dare you accuse me like this!"

"How dare I?" Draco shouted. "You were about to start kissing all over him."

"Oh, really? You think so?!" She demanded. "Well, I wasn't! But if that's what you want here?" She walked straight over to Ron and planted a kiss straight on his lips. He tried to break away, but she held his head securely to hers.

With a flourish she walked away. "There! Now I kissed him!"

"Hermione..." Ron said weakly. "Don't start fighting with him."

"Oh, stay out of this." Draco said nastily. "You're already in it enough."

"No!" Ron shouted. "Stop fighting about me! I'll be gone in a few days anyway."

With that he turned and ran out the door.

Hermione and Draco stared at each other for one long moment.

"Hope you're happy," she snarled. "And don't worry, I'm not running to him. I'm just trying to get away from you."

With that, she turned from Draco and left.

XxXxX

Draco walked around the Quidditch stadium. How was it his fault? He hadn't done anything!

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been listening in. Or accused her." He thought to himself. "But she shouldn't have kissed him!"

He kicked a stone on the ground. Only three, probably two days left. He needed to fix everything up. And fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay! We're done for now! I should probably let everyone know that there will probably only be three more chapters. The next one when they patch everything up and start the Ring of Unity, a chapter for the Ring of Unity and finishing up the story. Then an epilogue! This was an awesome story to write guys! I plan on finishing this one this week (hopefully!!) and finishing up some of my other long long stories. Then I think I'm gonna do a HG/TR story, because lately I've really liked those. And don't worry I'll be thanking all my reviewers in the epilogue! So keep reading guys, we're almost done!!**

**KAY :)**


	11. The Start

**Okay, so maybe I didn't update this when I said I was going to, but I got busy! Sorry!!**

**But here it is now :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**One of the songs I listened to while writing this was "If Today was Your Last Day" by Nickelback. I think it goes really well with this part of the story. :) Just a little thought for you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione sighed heavily, and sat back to look at the finished potion. It was perfect.

Too bad everything else in her life wasn't.

She missed Draco. Worse than she could ever realize. She also felt really bad about kissing Ron. She had just lost her temper. She figured she should go try to to apologize to him. It wasn't like he had really messed up. It was just her overreacting.

She quickly put the finished potion away for tomorrow. She was so surprised that in a few hours, Ron would begin the spell, and Hogwarts would be frozen. How interesting...

She smiled to herself and ran out the dungeons to go find Draco. But first... she wanted to change out of these sweaty robes.

She quickly ran towards the Head's room. She entered and went into the Common Room. She could hear two people talking. She quickly hid behind the wall to listen.

"Malfoy, man, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't planning on kissing her, and I tried to break away..." Ron said hurriedly.

"Yeah, it's ok." Draco sighed. Hermione gasped silently. He continued. "It was all my fault, listening in that way. But I was worried though. She's gorgeous... and I don't get why she's even in love with me. I don't deserve it."

She could almost visualize Ron shaking his head at Draco. "Malfoy, I may be dumb, but I'm not an idiot. She's in looovvveee with you. And I don't think you'll ever be rid of her."

"Good." She heard Draco say. She felt her heart flip at that.

"Well, since we're good, I'm gonna go say good-bye to some of my other friends before I can't." Ron said, quite happily for someone marked for death.

Hermione looked down sadly, until she saw Ron walk by her. He didn't seem all that surprised. He smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up before he left.

Hermione silently stepped over to Draco and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, it was completely out of line for me to kiss Ron."

Draco looked up, surprised. "No, no, it was my fault for violating your trust! I deserved that!"

Hermione chuckled. "How about we're both sorry?"

Draco nodded and they both burst into laughter.

"Let's go get some rest before we have to start. We've only got three hours."

She quickly sat down on the couch and snuggled under his shoulder. "I'm good right here." She whispered.

He sighed contentedly and leaned back. "If only it could stay this way," Hermione thought.

XxXxX

"Come on!" Hermione yelled to Harry and Ginny. They quickly ran down the steps from their dorms, and ran over to Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

"Let's go." said Ron.

They quietly walked towards the dungeons, taking care to avoid Prefects and Professors.

Once Hermione got the potion out, they all walked to the Great Hall. Ron stood up at the front with all his friends, and he quickly slipped the ring on. Immediately a electric wave ran through the room. Hermione was pretty sure it went through the whole school. She hoped it hadn't woken too many people up.

Ron started the incantation. "_Hogwarts four, come to us, breathe into us unity and love. We need your magic and help to heal the riffs between the Houses..." _

As he continued, Hermione poured the first goblet of potion and handed it to Ron. He paused and drank. As he swallowed, a slight glow started to emit from his body, and another stronger sonic wave hit them as it flowed through the room. Hermione noticed the clouds above become incredibly thick, although white as snow.

He continued, then drank the second, and third glasses. As he said the final words, his glow turned to a bright light emitting from his body, and as the last word rang from his mouth, all four of them were knocked out.

They came back to quickly.

"Guys," Ron asked uncretainly, "are you ok?"

They all groaned as they slowly started to rise from the floor.

"Wow, Ron," said Ginny. "That was a woozy."

"Yes, but can you feel it?" He asked. They were confused for a moment, but Harry broke the silence.

"Yeah," he said softly. "The air..."

The air had become considerably thicker, and Hermione could feel a peace trying to envelop her, not of her own. The spell must be working!

She could see the effects immediately on Ron. He looked happy, happier than she had ever seen him.

"Let's go check the rest of the school out. According to the spell, they should all be frozen." Draco said, and they all set out to explore.

They opened to door to the Great Hall, and immediately burst into peals of laughter. There stood Snape and McGonagall frozen in place. It looked as if they were trying to open the door. Snape's robes billowed out behind him, frozen in place. He had a nast snarl on his face, and the whole group couldn't stop laughing.

Ginny's eyes brightened. "I have the perfect idea!"

She ran over to the corner where Filch's cat was frozen in place. She picked him up and sat him on Snape's back.

"Won't he get the surprise of his life?" she asked, giggling. They all ran through the castle, seeing everyone in their night clothes, wandering through the hall. They all had bewildered expressions on their faces.

Hermione and Ginny ran to the kitchens and grabbed food for them all, and ran to the Library, where they had all agreed to meet.

Ron and Harry and Draco were already sitting, waiting. The five of them quickly dug into the food the girls had brought, and proceeded to take a stroll down memory lane.

Even though Draco had no recollections of any of these things the other four were talking about, Hermione knew he was enjoying himself just the same.

She also couldn't get over Ron. His glow was so bright, they were sitting in the Library with only him as their light.

"I wish we could be like this every day." Ginny sighed as she sat between Harry and Ron.

"It's nice." Hermione agreed.

She knew she was supposed to feel sad, but she just couldn't. It was the effects of the spell, she supposed, but she wasn't feeling bad about Ron. Not in a sadistic way of course. It was like he was already an angel, and he had told her he was happy.

Ron looked towards Hermione and smiled.

He spoke up. "When I'm gone, I want you to remember me like this."

Ginny and Harry looked confused. "What d'you mean, gone?" asked Ginny.

Hermione and Draco looked down guiltily.

"I mean, this spell thing is going to kill me." Ron said it serenely. Hermione could see he really was ok with it. Dying this way.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed. "Why did you do it?"

"Because, I had to. It was the right thing to do." He smiled.

"How could you smile at this Ron?" Ginny asked. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's.

"We already tried to stop him about a billion times. He wouldn't listen." Draco nodded next to her.

Ginny looked like she still wanted to yell at Ron, but instead she burst into tears on Ron's shoulder, sobbing heavily. Hermione could see Harry tearing up as well.

"You lot, you can't be sad when I'm gone." Ron smiled. Ginny just hiccuped, and Harry remained silent. "I wanted this. I wanted to do something good for once. And it be all me. Not just me helping you Harry."

Then, some of Ron's glow fell over Harry and Ginny. They stopped crying, and they smiled slightly, which only made Ron's grin grow wider.

"Well, then, mate," said Harry. "This last day has to be the best of your life."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YAY! Two chapters left. I'm actually really excited this is almost done, so I can get a move on with all my other stories, bc I feel like kicking myself in the butt over all that! Such a procrastinator, I am.**

**Well, please review, and hopefully I'll be updating soon! Thanks!**

**KAY**


	12. The End

**Okay, this is the last official chapter :(. The next will be an epilogue, and I'll probably write that today, just so I can finish my other story sooner rather than later. So informally to all my readers THANKS!! I'll be thanking every single reviewer after I do the epilogue. But enjoy the last bit!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 12: Draco's Turn**

Draco leaned back in the plushy chair, feeling Hermione's weight sink down beside him as she flopped down.

"Whew!" she exclaimed. "I'm tired now!"

The five of them had spent the day playing wizards chess, Quidditch, and anything else Ron wanted to do. They had raided the kitchens twice, and watched Ron say good-bye to all the people that were frozen like statues.

They still had two hours before the spell was over with. They had magicked the couches into a circle in the Gryffindor Common Room, and stoked the fire.

"This was a good day," Ron sighed and leaned into Ginny's shoulder. Harry reached over Ginny's other shoulder, and pat Ron on the back.

"Yes, it was mate, considering your sister scored 15 goals on you." Harry replied, snickering.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh, at least I could get off the ground."

They all turned to Hermione, teasingly glaring at her. She started laughing good-naturedly. "Hey, I definitely got off the ground mister. I was just pretty much motionless in the air the whole time."

They all chuckled.

"You know, I can't believe we only have a little over a month left of Hogwarts..." Harry sighed.

"Speak for yourself!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh you know what I mean, Gin," Harry said, then looked around. "I'm really going to miss this place."

Ron turned towards Harry, eyebrow arched. "You know, you never told me what you planned on doing once we left."

"Hmm..." Harry sat immersed in thought for a moment. "I'm probably going to enter into training to become an Auror. It's pretty much the most likeliest thing I'll be best at."

"You always have Quidditch." Draco said. "You're a good Seeker."

Ron's eyes widened. "Is that... Draco Malfoy? Giving Harry a compliment? About Quidditch, nonetheless?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's obvious I've changed. And so has everyone else, in their own way."

"That's the good thing about dying." Ron nodded. "At least I'll know you all won't be too pigheaded once I'm gone."

Draco quickly looked over at Hermione. She looked okay with hearing that, surprisingly. He could see Ginny looking considerably more depressed, and squeezed her brother's hand tighter.

"I still think we should've told mum and the other's. She'll be so mad at me..." Ginny trailed off.

"I wrote letters for mum and dad and everyone else." Ron said. "It explains everything."

"She'll still be mad." Ginny said.

Ron rolled his eyes. Even Draco knew by then, there was no use arguing with Ginny. Once she put her mind to something, there was no changing it.

"So, to put this conversation on a good note, what will you two be doing once you leave?" Ron asked, motioning towards Draco and Hermione.

"Hmm... well I was thinking of going into the broomstick business, or taking a spot in the Ministry." Draco said. "What about you Hermione?"

"Well, I'd like to go into the Ministry and work on my elf rights... or..." Hermione trailed off, and started blushing.

"What?" Ron asked. "Modeling?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. The whole group got a laugh out of that. "I would like to be a singer. Dorky, I know."

Harry was smiling, along with Ron. "Hermione, we've never heard you sing."

"No." Hermione said, blushing.

Draco squeezed her hand. "Come on, it'll be ok."

Ron made a silly puppy dog face. "For me? It's my last-" He checked his watch. "HOUR! Come on I want to hear."

Hermione ran over to her dorms, and grabbed the guitar out of its case. When she came back she sat down and tuned the strings quickly.

She thought for a moment about which song she should play, and the perfect one came to mind.

"Okay, here goes. This is a song I wrote you Ron, back when we were together."

He smiled widely, and sat back with Harry and Ginny. Draco moved over slightly to give Hermione room.

She started singing, her soft voice filling the room with the opening notes.

XxXxX

A/N: I'm not going to post the song again, I'll just tell you the name. It's "Crush" by David Archuleta. A couple chapters back she sings it to Draco, and tells him it's Ron's song, but she never got to sing it to him. So now she gets too. (A little refresher since it's been a while. Yes, I know, way too long!)

XxXxX

Her voice got stronger as the song went on. Draco watched her, her hair hanging over one shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed together in thought, as her fingers strummed over the notes.

He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Ginny had a wide smile on her face, Harry jaw was slightly opened, and Ron... Ron was on the verge of crying. But Draco thought, "Hey, he's going to be dying in less than an hour, I'd be crying too."

Once Hermione was done, she looked up expectantly.

Everyone started clapping loudly. Harry even gave a little whoop.

"Hermione, that was amazing. Why didn't you tell us you could sing that awesomely?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," she said timidly, taken by surprise by their cheering. "I was good?"

"Hermione, you were spectacular." Ron said seriously. "It was beautiful, the song. Thank you."

She put the guitar down by her feet. "Thanks."

"No, seriously, forget the elves. Go into the singing industry." Ron said.

"Maybe I will." She smiled.

"So, can I ask you something Hermione?" Ron asked soberly.

"Yeah, sure, anything?" Hermione replied, full of concern.

"Can you sing at my funeral?" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip, and could feel her eyes start to sting. "Sure," she said, trying to not cry.

"Thanks," Ron murmurmed softly.

So, we have time for one last game of wizards chess?" Ron asked Draco.

Draco checked his watch. Thirty minutes left. "Yeah, if you beat me fast enough."

Harry chuckled and ran over to grab the board for them. Draco and Ron quickly set up while the other three made themselves comfortable to watch.

Ron quickly started off the game by moving his pawn to the far left, and Draco quickly followed up.

None of them were keeping track of the time, but suddenly Ron gave a great cry and fell over. He was curled up on the floor breathing heavily. Over his breathing, they could all hear his suddenly amplified heartbeat. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at the clock above the mantle. Five minutes left.

Harry and Draco quickly brought Ron up to his bed in the dormitories. Ron was crying softly and saying that his heart was on fire. Ginny held her brother's hand while Hermione held the other. He was writhing in the bed, and his cries grew into screams.

Everyone was crying Draco saw, even himself. And he hated Ron!

But as Draco watched Ron in his last minutes. He realized he had forgiven Ron. Whether it be because of him dying, or the spell, or the recent camraderie, he had no idea. But he knew he was forgiven.

He checked his watch again. One more minute. Suddenly Ron stopped crying. You could still hear his heart, so loud the whole school could probably hear it. He sighed and looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Good luck mate, with everything," he said, in a feeble whisper. It took all his strength to even speak that loud.

Harry shook his head, and Ginny burst into a sob, hugging his chest.

He turned towards Hermione.

"I love you. I always will. I'll be watching over you two and Harry and Ginny." He said to Hermione. She nodded and tried to smile at him.

Ron looked up at Draco and they locked eyes. Draco shook his head once. "You've been forgiven. Have a good life, whereever you are."

Ron shook his head once, tried to squeeze his sister tighter, and closed his eyes.

Draco looked at his watch. Ten seconds left.

He counted down the seconds in his head. When he got to one, Ron's arm suddenly went slack, and the thumping of his heart stopped.

Draco couldn't wrap his mind around it, the fact that Ron was deceased. They stood there for a couple of minutes, hearing the sounds of the students below.

It was Harry who broke the silence. "We need to go and get Dumbledore," he whispered.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't move. Draco nodded towards Harry.

"You're right," he replied. "His parents need to be notified, and they need to move his body, to get it ready for burial.

"No," Ginny sobbed loudly, more tears wetting Ron's shirt.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly, then rose with Draco. They left Ginny and Hermione to go find Dumbledore, and begin the long task ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, wow. It's done, except for the epilogue. The epilogue will show some of the effects of the spell at Hogwarts, but in the Wizarding world as a whole, and even the Muggle world, things will be much more drastic, although I may not go into that. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. It takes me a long time to write this stuff, and I would really appreciate it if you readers would write me something back!!!**

**KAY**


	13. EPILOGUE

**So, this is the LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER!!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!! Well, it's really the epilogue. But I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for staying with me to the end, if you have!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**EPILOGUE: Hermione's Turn**

Hermione tugged on the black scrunchie in her hair as she followed Draco into the Great Hall.

They had just finished the funeral and they were heading back inside for the memorial service.

Losing Ron was a lot harder than she realized. Oh sure, she realized it wouldn't be peaches and cream, but all the anger she had towards him was gone. Which made it a lot worse.

She saw her guitar case sitting up by the professor's table, but she was going to be last, so she sat down with Draco and Harry. Ginny was already present above with her parents and brothers.

Dumbledore walked to his podium.

"Today," he spoke,"we are here to remember the boy who made all of this possible." He motioned to all the students.

It was funny. The spell really had worked. It was as if the houses didn't exist anymore. Slytherin's sat with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were the best of friends. People who were 'archenemies' ceased their fighting; normally moody people were happier than usual. It was nice. Not to mention the fact that Death Eaters had been seen out to lunch with members of the Order, and had actually been enjoying themselves. Now that was amazing.

Dumbledore continued. "Ronald Weasley gave his life so Hogwarts could have a better tomorrow. He will be remembered greatly." He motioned to the east wall, and a small portrait popped up by the Gryyfindor table. "This is so you can all remember the Gryffindor who helped break the barriers."

Everyone clapped respectfully, and watched as Ginny Weasley made her way to follow Dumbledore.

"Hi everyone." Everyone nodded back up to her. "Well, I'll be speaking on behalf of my family. We all loved Ron. He was a huge part of our family. And now that he's gone, we're missing that essential piece of the puzzle. He will be missed by all of us." She swallowed, and wiped at her eyes. "We have a lot more to say, but we know that Ron knows what it is. He knows he was an important member of this family, and that nothing will ever be the same again."

She looked at Hermione, and nodded to her. Hermione started walking up to the front of the room. She grabbed her guitar and sat down in the chair placed for her.

"And now, Hermione will be singing a tribute to Ron."

XxXxX

A/N: This is "I will Remember You" by Sarah Mclachlan. Let's pretend that Hermione wrote this, even though she DIDN'T!

XxXxX

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Im so tired but I cant sleep  
Standin on the edge of something much too deep  
Its funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we cant be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Im so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesnt let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Dont let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

Hermione put all her feelings into the music. She could hear her voice reverberate off the walls, and she liked the sound. She sang up to Ron, and she could feel his presence.

She finished the song, and stood up and bowed.

The clapping and the cheering was deafening.

Once it all stopped, she started talking. "That was all for Ron. Remember him for the good, and don't cry, because he's in a better place. And he did this all for us."

She took her guitar with the case, gave a small smile to the Weasley family, and walked down the steps and out the Great Hall.

She fell down to the ground and started crying. She felt Draco come sit down beside her and hug her.

"You were amazing. Ron loved it." Draco said, as Hermione cried into his shoulder.

She looked up into his eyes. "I could feel his presence too."

She smiled, and leaned into his chest. They stayed like that, even as the students walked out of the Hall.

They all told Hermione how amazing she was, and that she should sing professionally.

She smiled to herself. Maybe she would, just for Ron.

She could see it was dusk. She looked up at Draco.

"We need to go." She said.

"Alright, but first..." He leaned into her and kissed her softly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OH my GOSH, that's the end!!! And don't give me any garbage about the end that is how I want it. :) But seriously, that was AWESOME!!!! WOOOO!!!!! Rock on! **

**Thanks everyone for reading. That was an awesome time I had writing, and I seriously hope you enjoyed reading it. Find your name down there, because if you reviewed, I thanked you! Peace and Love to you guys!!**

**REVIEW THANKS TO:**

**FaithfulHPReader: Thanks for all the reviews. I know, it does stink that this is the end. But I have plenty of other inprogress stories that I need to be finishing. So, if you're really that sad, you should go look for them ;) wink wink. **

**HarryPotterFanGirlForever: Thanks for all the reviews. If you want, you can imagine how bat-like and mad Snape was when he awoke. Hey, no spell can conquer that man's moodiness, at least not all the way! **

**Charlotte1993: I'm so glad you love my story. That makes me feel sooooo AWESOME!!! YEAH! :)**

**voldyismyfather: LOL thanks your brill/fab too!!!**

**Wunmiiii: Wow. Liked the review. ;)**

**Dramione-fan17: I have to say thanks for always reviewing. You were there from the beginning, and I really appreciate it.**

**MyChemicalRomance70: Same thing to you. There from the beginning. Totally appreciate it. :) THANKS!!! And wow, being compared to JO herself???? Wow, that is such a flipping honor!!!! YEAH!!!! And also, thanks for all the reviews that are more than 'plz update'. Not that those aren't wonderful and all, but it's really nice when someone takes an extra 30 seconds for me, it really does.**

**Rachella23: I am so glad this story caught your eye. That makes me feel so good inside!!**

**musicmagic7: Glad you loved the Twilight reference. Thanks for the love!**

**...: Thanks, I am pretty twisty and stuff! ;)**

**.Padfoot.: Thanks for always reviewing! Surprisingly, I love school. So I actually like some textbooks, haha. But duh, rings and other shiny things are always A WHOLE LOT COOLER!!! :D And really, I wanted Lavender to be nice for once, because usually everyone makes her into this tramp, and it just really annoys me for some reason. And also, whenever I've noticed people who like each other, they never realize it themselves. It's actually really cute and funny, even in real life.**

**unperfectlovee: Dude, I am so happy you love this story!!! I am so happy everyone does! Thanks for reviewing!!**

**prynsesshp: Man, the same thing happened to me. It was, like this ultimate discovery. I was laughing about it for days! I also read this icon where it said 'Jacob Black is the werewolf lovechild of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.' Nasty, but hilarious because it totally fits.**

**unarosaesunarosa: LOL I did just that! But I'm glad you like the cliffies (most people don't) and thanks for reviewing! It makes me happy!**

**superstarsvtn: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for saying you like how I write. That makes my self-esteem shoot UP.**

**Nico_Is_My_Homie: Thank You very much!**

**ktkitty4: Don't be cursing me!!! LOL jk. Well it's done now. No more evil cliffhangers!! :)**

**Pocket-93: Well, I am something brilliant. But thanks for saying I was on the verge of it. Is it actually brilliant now? ;)**

**Phantom from the Fire: I'm so glad this is your favorite DM/HG fic!! I am so honored!**

**dforce655: I know that it looks easy to write another story, but trust me, it's not. But hey, I'm working on it! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Team-Emmett-Cullen-Fan: Thanks for not hating me!!! :))**

**I Found A Username: Thanks for loving my story, I really appreciate it.**

**stonewall363: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wait-For-Sleep: Thanks for reviewing. Oh and I know, love the guys, can't stand Bella. Uggghhh!!! Really don't like her. Maybe it's just because I wish I was her so I could make the RIGHT decision and choose Jacob, lol. :D**

**..: LOL yes, isn't Ron hilarious? I see him as that guy who tries to be naughty but comes off hilarious and not naughty at all. I don't think I wrote him that way, but if I wrote a comedy with him as my main character, that would be it. haha.**

**Sable Cygnus: Thanks for reviewing. Have as many cookies as you like ;) **

**Hermione and Draco 4life: Thanks for being the first reviewer ;)**

**That's ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! WOW! That took forever. One more shout out to all the people's who went through this with me in the beginning until now, you know who you are! **

**THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU WANT MORE BY ME!!! :)**

**KAY**


End file.
